I Wanna Grow Old With You
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Short fic about Sam and Andy growing old together. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Rookie Blue, would I be writing fanfic? ... Okay, well, yeah I would ... but I don't own it, so we won't have to cross that bridge, will we? _

_..._

_A/N: I couldn't resist this little ficcy. Ficky? Hmm ... Oh well. Bottom line, I couldn't resist. I used to hate writing cutesy stories, but luckily I've outgrown that. _

_But who knows, this one might not turn out TOO mushy. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

The last fifty years had been full of laughter and tears, good memories and bad, love and loss. Andy had lived a full and wonderful life.

She and her husband had married a year and half after they'd met. The house that they'd found after the wedding had become their home, which they would live in for the next half-century. They had remained at the same division together, working for another 20 years before they were both retired. Her husband had worked the odd security job, but with both of their pensions - and a few sound investments - they were able to live a quite comfortable lifestyle. They had raised four beautiful children, 2 of which had gone on to become police officers. Their other son had gone into medicine, while their only daughter had chosen to become to teacher.

They'd made many bust and collars in their years as police officers. They'd retired with commendations from the mayor, and best wishes from all of their coworkers. They had taken a few long vacations, traveled to far away and beautiful parts of the world. They had suffered through their parents' deaths, and rejoiced at their grandchildren's births.

They had lived their lives to the fullest at every opportunity they had, never having any regrets.

Andy sat in the rocking chair on their front porch, thinking over the choices she'd made to get to that point.

The first had come when she decided to become a cop. The months spent at the academy had trained her in the physical aspect of the job, but it wasn't until she'd been assigned a training officer that she truly began to see what being a cop was all about. It was also - thankfully - where she'd met her husband. At first, he'd hated her. She remembered some of their fights, now able to smile about it. Their snippy banter had soon turned into purposeful flirting, and as soon as he was able, he'd taken her out to dinner. Many dinners had turned into a long, meaningful relationship that had eventually led to their engagement.

Andy smiled fondly as she remembered her wedding day, her gaze dropping down to the wedding ring on her finger. A sea of memories swam before her eyes, all the wonderful things she'd experienced in the last fifty years.

A shadow fell over her face, and Andy glanced up to see her husband stepping out onto the porch, handing her one of the mugs of tea in his hands.

"Beautiful day out," he commented, sitting on the bench beside the rocking chair.

Andy got up from her seat, moving to sit next to him.

His weathered arm curved around her shoulders, letting her drop her head onto his shoulder.

"It's a perfect day," Andy replied, sighing into him.

Sam squeezed her shoulder a little, bringing the cup up to his mouth, his own wedding band glinting in the sunlight.

Andy's eyes opened wide, sitting up in her bed. She moved into the bathroom, flicking the light switch on and blinking at the brightness. She regarded her face, her eyes roaming all over. Her own young self stared back at her, a surprised and confused expression on her face.

_What a dream,_ Andy thought, slowly bringing her hand back up to turn off the light. She made her way back to her bed, sliding carefully under the covers. She thought over the dream while it was still fresh in her mind, thinking about the implications.

Sam had just asked her out to dinner earlier that day. She had said yes, and he was planning on taking her out in a couple days, on Friday. She had admired him for quite some time, and her feelings had eventually moved from admiration to infatuation.

Andy slid her hand up into the pillow, looking at it. In her dream, she'd worn a beautiful wedding ring on that finger. Secretly, she admitted that she would love for her dream to come true. She could see herself falling madly in love with Sam Swarek, and hoped that he felt the same. It would be nice to grow old with him.

Andy sighed, rolling over on the mattress. Maybe it would happen ... she would just have to wait and see. And dream.

...

_The end. _

_Short, I know, but hopefully still good. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
